And then there were....
by blacktears
Summary: Gundam Wing fic, will have yaoi. This can/will fit into the following categories: romance; drama; action/adventure; mystery; angst; supernautral; suspense and maybe even horror, though certainly not by intention, the last. First part is short and just a


Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Note: This is the beginning of a story which is rather unlike my other work-or it will be. For one thing, I'm experimenting with a different couple than usual...for another, it's just....well, you'll see. yay. I think. It's a really short beginning, sorry, but...eh. It will continue! review and all that happiness, please. Name subject to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then there were....  
  
  
Eyes are the windows into a person's soul...they can tell a story. The dark eyes that stared out at him, told a story filled with betrayl; pain; anguish; loss...they were tinted with anger and mistrust...they were the eyes of a loner; of someone who'd seen the destroyed innocence of the universe first hand. Or...at least, they had shown that. Now they were empty; glassy...the soul had fled the body, leaving only faint shadows in it's wake.  
  
Duo turned away from the body, his wide eyes finding where his friend Quatre sat, staring with his knees up against his chest. Sometimes Duo wanted to search the deepest parts of Quatre's soul...learn how the boy could do what he did. When Duo stared into the sea-green eyes that were now filled with tears, all he saw was innocence; caring; love...he saw pain, but only the pain that Quatre felt for others. Quatre didn't feel for himself...he was sincere and actually believed that everyone had some good; everyone deserved a chance, no matter what atrocities they'd committed. Quatre himself, had committed more atrocites than many people ever would in all their lifetimes...and yet the little islamic boy cried for each life he took, no matter the circumstance. He was crying now, as he rocked gentle, holding tightly to his knees as they were the only thing real; the only thing to cling to. His soul hadn't grown calloused towards death, as the other one-time Gundam pilots' had...and as he stared at the body of his fallen comrade, Duo wondered-not for the first time-how exactly the blonde Arabian managed it.  
  
"I can't find what killed him," Duo said, striding over. He wanted to be more gentle, to hug Quatre and tell him he was sorry...but Wufei had been his friend too, and callousness was his way of coping. "There aren't any wounds...not recent ones anyhow. He doesn't seem sick, or anything," Duo paused, standing now only a few feet from his grief-stricken friend.  
  
Quatre slowly unfolded himself, ignoring the tears that still trailed quietly down his face. Quatre cried silently, a feat that Duo could never pull off... Gaining his feet, the small boy stepped past Duo and knelt beside the taller boy spread out on the hardwood floor of his apartment. For a moment, the blonde just sat there, as Duo watched...and then carefully, methodically, Quatre straightened the twisted limbs and closed the staring eyes, so the dead man looked more at peace, though the pallor of his skin informed any visitor that he wasn't just napping.  
  
"We should find Trowa and Heero and tell them about Wufei," Quatre said, slowly turning his head away from the body, his tears now gone, replaced with a purpose. "Perhaps they can find a cause for his death..." he looked back at the body. "I don't see why he'd die..."  
  
Steeling himself to go near the body once again, Duo stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on...lets go back to the hotel and see if we can locate them."  
  
Quatre glanced over his shoulder at his long haired friend, and a small smile blossomed on his face...it was a forced smile, filled with pain; regret and saddness, but Duo still took it as a good sign. Shoving his own anguish aside, the braided teenager smiled back and helped his friend to his feet. He didn't look back at his fallen friend as they left the metacolously kept apartment...he couldn't. All he could do was hold himself together for Quatre's sake-and not even think that one of the people he was once close to was now gone forever. 


End file.
